Because 25 plus 25 makes 50
by Shiku
Summary: Because of the 25 plus 25 moments that make 50 moments. KyouKao. 50 prompts 50ish short lines. -S H I N E Challenge-


**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--**  
**Username:** Shiku  
**Pairing:** KyouKao

xD Really. There's nothing M. There's like... fluff and implications.

By the way, the prompts are all **bolded**.

**Disclaimer**: I'm really sad that I don't own Kaoru. Or anyone else mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Because 25 + 25 makes 50**

1. Because when Kaoru gets bored and starts writing on himself, Kyouya will give him a **pencil** instead to prevent him from getting skin cancer.

_Kaoru wrote the words KyouKao, KyouKao, KyouKao over and over again on his wrist making a bracelet type thing._

_Kyouya sighed, "Kaoru, no matter how true that is, you're going to get skin cancer." He reached over and then replaced the pen in Kaoru's hand with the pencil that he was using. He sighed as he thought to himself silently, Now I have to write in this notebook with **PINK** pen. What a wonderful choice to color to have today._

2. Because when Kaoru feels Kyouya's fleeting touch he starts getting **butterflies** and his stomach and he's falling in love all over again.

_Kyouya watched Kaoru and Hikaru's on going "brotherly love" act he sighed and then walked over and did the only thing he could do. He brushed Kaoru's shoulder with his finger tips as he walked by._

_Kaoru froze and the question, "What's wrong?" was sounded. _

_"Oh, I just felt a breeze," was what he said as he closed the window. But nothing was wrong. The best feeling came over him when the butterflies filled his stomach again. It was like falling in love all over again._

3. Because it's easy to compare Kyouya and Kaoru to a peanut butter jelly sandwich. Kyouya is the peanut butter, Kaoru is the jelly and they're always **stuck** together.

_Kaoru presented Kyouya with a peanut butter sandwich and Kyouya groaned, what was up with commoner food these days. "This looks so unappetizing."_

_"Really? It tastes pretty good," Kaoru said taking bite after bite, debating whether he should add some maple syrup in. "And plus, it reflects us so much. We're always stuck together. You can be the peanut butter and I'll be the jelly._

4. Because when everyone sees the wild and distant side of Kyouya, Kaoru can see the **tamed** and gentle side.

_"Yosh! It's time to wake up Kyouya!" Tamaki said, dragging Kyouya out of bed._

_Kyouya's eyes flashed, "You better get away from me if you know what is good for you."_

_The Host Club ran away from the room, it was better for Kyouya not to come along than to suffer the wrath of Kyouya. Only Kaoru was left behind, he smiled, "Come on Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord, come with us to the commoner mall." Kaoru knew that Kyouya had a tamed and gentle side, wasn't it perfectly visible?_

5. Because no matter how much Kyouya tries to pretend and read his **newspaper** without paying any attention to the younger hazel-eyed boy he can't help but meet Kaoru's hazel eyes with his own dark ones.

_Kyouya stared at the newpaper, he had read the same line over again for about the 50th time. He sighed, wasn't the newspaper supposed to past time? It wasn't doing very well, it had only been 5 minutes, it'd take a while before the Host Club was over. Today was a slow day too, he didn't even have any customers._

_Kyouya averted his eyes a bit upwards and his eye contact connected with hazel eyes that were glancing furtively back at him. Heh, I guess I'm not the only one..._

6. Because Kyouya and Kaoru share a **language** only they can understand. A touch on the shoulder means, "I miss you." A touch on the cheek means, "How are you?" A kiss means, "I love you."

_Kyouya frowned, he couldn't talk right out to Kaoru, what was he supposed to do? Maybe he could do the thing that Kaoru and Hikaru do. He walked past Kaoru touching him on the shoulder, I miss you._

_Kaoru grinned and walked past him touching him on the cheek faintly. How are you?_

_The other host club members found it odd seeing them walking past each other so much, but they didn't care, because after the host club they kissed. Saying the words of the language they knew aloud, "I love you."_

7. Because despite the two opposites facing each other, how Kaoru gives warmth to people with his warming smile, but Kyouya's cold and cool nature is opposite. They have one **similarity**. Love. And that's what matters most.

_Kaoru smiled and warmth radiated from him as he greeted the customer who opened the door, "Welcome to the Host Club." Kyouya's said the same thing, but the effect was quite different. _

_His fangirls fell head over heels because there was only one word to describe it, "Cool."_

_Kyouya never noticed, because he was returning Kaoru's loving gaze with one that mirrored it._

8. Because when Kaoru is **bored** he'll turn to Kyouya and just stare and think about him.

_Kaoru sighed listening to the clicking of the keys on Kyouya's laptop. It seems as though he loves his computer more than me... He was bored._

_He turned his gaze to Kyouya and just staring and thinking about him seemed like an enticing way to free him of boredom._

9. Because to everyone else Kyouya will tell them, "I'm busy." But to Kaoru he'll have **flexibility**.

_Tamaki burst into the room and announced that they would be going to the commoner mall again, "I'm busy," said Kyouya. "We just went yesterday," said Kaoru._

_But when everyone else left..._

_"Kyouya, do you have time tonight?"_

_"I'll see what I can do."_

10. Because Kyouya will think the cup is **half** empty, but if Kaoru is there he'll think the cup is **half** full.

_Kyouya drank his tea and gazed at it thinking deeply, this cup is half empty..._

_After the Host Club Kyouya and Kaoru drank more tea together, Kyouya looked at his cup and thought deeply again, But... why do I feel that this cup is half full now?_

11. Because when all other methods are **ineffective** and Kaoru is being stubborn Kyouya will always think of something.

_Kaoru groaned and moaned, "Come on, your boring, stop typing on your computer already, play with me." _

_Kyouya gave a mysterious smile, "Okay, but to play now means that we can't play later tonight."_

12. Because Kaoru will never **willingly** let someone into his and Hikaru's world, but when Kyouya comes along he lets him in with arms opened wide to welcome him.

_Kaoru sat there thinking, This world is Hikaru and mine, we'll never let someone else in, not even Haruhi. He stared at the raven haired boy sitting in front of him and immediately changed his mind. No, this world is Kyouya and mine. _

13. Because Kyouya will always try to meet the standards that will always be out of reach for him, but with Kaoru there he will feel a certain sense of **completion** even if he doesn't meet them.

_Kyouya stared at the painting on the wall, he was just like that painting he's unable to go out of the frame; therefore never meeting his father's standards. Kaoru placed a hand on his shoulder, "Kyouya, I bet you could paint a beautiful painting, one that doesn't even need the frame to make it beautiful."_

14. Because Kyouya can't find **rest** while he's clicking away at his computer or writing notes into that black notebook of his until Kaoru comes to whine and tease him into taking a break, even if it is just for a while.

_Kyouya had no time to rest, between typing on his computer and writing notes into his notebook. He just simply had no time. But Kaoru knew differently._

_Kaoru smiled his Cheshire cat smile as he bounced onto the couch and then made more room, after all it was a pretty big couch. "Come on Kyouya, come sleep with me, even if it just for a while."_

15. Because when Kyouya looks at his lover's "brotherly love" act and wonders if Kaoru still loves him. But then Kaoru will always come along and smile and tell him he's only over **analyzing**.

_"Oh Hikaru..." Kaoru blushes, he thinks to himself, It's for the good of the Host Club... It's for the good of the Host Club. _

_Kyouya stares and starts to wonder._

_Kaoru stares at Kyouya when he asks that absolutely absurd question, "Do you really love me?"_

_"Why wouldn't I? I not only love you, I can't live with out you."_

16. Because that time when Hikaru wasn't there to take out the shard of **glass** in his bleeding hand Kyouya was there to do it.

_Kaoru cried out as a piece of glass that he was picking up from that shattered glass cup cut through his skin and his hand started to bleed. Where was Hikaru?_

_But today there was a different hero for Kaoru. Kyouya walked over and took out the glass licking the blood off and put a band aid on it and smiled one of his rare smiles just to make him forget the pain._

17. Because when Kaoru makes another excuse to stay after the Host Club to stay with Kyouya, Kyouya knows that their time together isn't only **transient**.

_"I'll go home later, I need to do a project," Kaoru said, knowing full well that he had used this excuse more than enough times. _

_But when Kaoru and Kyouya were finally alone Kyouya just smiled, knowing the time they have together isn't only transient._

18. Because if it is just Kyouya he'd never come up with the fun **ideas** Kaoru does, especially the ones concerning maple syrup.

_"Kyouya, you really need to loosen up and have some fun sometimes." Kaoru complained before taking out a bottle of maple syrup. before covering his index finger with a layer of maple syrup. He licked his finger gently and sucked it then swirled his tongue on it before giving a satisfied moan. _

_It left Kyouya feeling quite jealous towards the finger._

19. Because Kyouya and Kaoru come up with **schemes** and excuses to meet with each other just to see each other and smile.

_Kaoru grinned before he walked out the door, "I'm going to take a walk." He ran out the door before the older twin could follow, he ran toward the park where a black haired boy was sitting on the swings. _

_Kyouya smirked, "Plan A2, success."_

20. Because Kyouya is always very **tactical** in his approach with Kaoru, hidden words have hidden meanings. Like "You wasted a lot of money today with treats." Could also mean, "Do you want to meet somewhere tonight?"

_Kyouya confronted both of the twins, but his eyes was only on a certain uke, "You wasted a lot of money today with treats." Do you want to meet somewhere tonight?_

_Kaoru met his gaze and understood, "Your point is?" Where?_

21. Because when Kyouya is with Kaoru he loses all his control and ability to control his emotions, it's like he's **possessed**.

_Kyouya had a calm and collected gaze toward Kaoru as he walked out the door, but after they met up later. He stroked Kaoru's cheek so much that it started to turn red. _

_"Your hand is possessed," Kaoru stated, waving it away._

22. Because Kaoru remembers how **embarrassing** it was when the stupid "King" walked in on his and Kyouya's brief kiss and how much convincing and threatening it took to make him keep his mouth shut.

_Kaoru stood up a little taller as Kyouya bent down, but just as their lips met the door clicked open and the "King" came in. _

_"AHHH!" Tamaki yelled._

_Kyouya and Kaoru exchanged glances before both of them said in unison, "If you want to see the light of day you **will** shut up."_

23. Because when Kyouya is "**working**" Kaoru will always think up ways to start "playing".

_Kyouya sat on the couch, writing in his notebook. Kaoru pounced on him and notebook and pencil was dropped, "Let's play a game Kyouya." _

_Kaoru grinned devilishly before nipping gently at Kyouya's lips, "We're switching roles today, I'm being the seme, you're being the uke."_

24. Because in pictures Kaoru and Hikaru aren't the only ones synchronized, Kyouya and Kaoru's **poses** flatter each other's.

_Kaoru and Hikaru were in perfect synchronization when they smiled their index fingers met without them even trying. But when Kaoru had the time to crop the picture and move things around, he found that his other hand and Kyouya's hand would meet if they had been put together. Even Kyouya's hair was perfect, Kaoru's finger would be wrapped around a lock of Kyouya's hair._

25. Because when Kaoru sees Kyouya in the hallway and Kyouya gives that smile that he knows is just for him and him alone he gets an unexpected **burst** of energy.

_Kyouya smiled at Kaoru as they passed each other in the hallway, which was rare, Kaoru was a first-year student and Kyouya was a second-year student. Kaoru had been feeling tired the whole day he had only slept for 3-5 hours last night, he was thinking about Kyouya's smile, how rare it was and how it was only for him. But all of a sudden he felt an unexpected burst of energy seeing the smile he had thought so much about._

26. Because these days Kaoru is **inclined** to stick up for Kyouya more than Hikaru these days.

_Kaoru watched as Kyouya spilled tea on Hikaru after walking past, "Hey! What was that for?"_

_"Huh?"_

_Kaoru spoke up and said, "Kyouya didn't mean to spill the tea. You were playing around with it anyway."_

_Later Hikaru went to Kyouya and returned the favor, and Kaoru just simply fretted over Kyouya's shirt._

27. Because when Kaoru gets hurt Kyouya has the **impulse** to kiss him and make it better, but instead has to only say, "Are you okay?" And he has to save the kissing and making it better for when they're finally alone.

_Kaoru pouted as he tripped over his own feet and fell. "Oww..." _

_Kyouya stared at Kaoru as he pouted, his lips, they were so kissable, and he bet that it would make Kaoru feel better. It's okay. Later._

28. Because it is **uncommon** for customers to think of Kyouya when they think of Kaoru, but it's perfectly common for the both of them to think of each other when they think of themselves.

_The girls asked for both Hikaru and Kaoru when they came in and Kyouya and Kaoru were wondering why they never asked for Kaoru and Kyouya together whenever they came in._

29. Because Kyouya's stubbornness can be **defeated** with a certain amount of convincing and pouting from Kaoru.

_Kyouya crossed his arms, "No, I have things to do today."_

_"Please Kyouya? Pleasepleaseplease?" Kaoru pouted as he said this, hoping that he looked cute and kissable, maybe Kyouya would give in._

_"Fine... are you purposely trying to make yourself cute and kissable?" Kyouya asked as if he was a mind reader._

30. Because when Kyouya and Kaoru thought that what they were doing was done **subtly**, love radiated from them and it felt like some warm unseen force for all the people around them.

_Kyouya and Kaoru's fingers touched and immediately everyone around them felt at ease and a strange warmth._

_There were sighs from around the room, Kyouya frowned, that should have been subtle enough, at least better than last time when they accidentally started holding hands._

31. Because Kyouya's **sharp** and commanding tones will never be used on Kaoru no matter what he does, even if it is the 100th time that he has dropped one of those expensive teacups.

_"I'm sorry!" Kaoru said for the hundredth time that day._

_"I'm sorry!" Tamaki said after a few minutes breaking his first cup for that day._

_"Tamaki... pick it up... throw the pieces away, and you better hope that you can get another cup of the same design."_

_Oh the difference, the big, big difference._

32. Because even when Kyouya thinks that he is **secondary** to Kaoru and that Hikaru is the most important, a reassuring smile is all it takes from Kaoru for Kyouya to know that he was over thinking.

_"Kaoru, is Hikaru more important than me?"_

_"Why do you say so?"_

_"I was just thinking--"_

_Kaoru smiled, "You were just thinking, over thinking." _

33. Because no matter how **rude** Kaoru is that day, throwing objects around the room at someone or shutting other people out of his world a gentle tap on the shoulder from Kyouya reminds him that he doesn't need to be **rude**.

_Kaoru's goldfish died that that day. He was sad. How so very sad. He wasn't all full of warm fuzzies that day. He felt the impulse to be rude. "Shut up," he said, the two words he rarely used._

_Kyouya felt it was the time for him to step in, he tapped Kaoru gently on the shoulder, and then Kaoru's tone changed, "S-Shut up Hikaru, what do you mean?"_

34. Because of all the **feelings** that Kaoru and Kyouya have shared with each other, whether they're feeling sad, happy or angry that **feeling** will also be accompanied by another **feeling**… Love.

_Kaoru's goldfish died again. He had many goldfishes. He was insanely sad. Or as sad as a Kaoru could get. But when he stared at Kyouya he felt different. He felt like it was okay, because he had all the love he would ever need.  
_

35. Because Kyouya knows that even though he has to use **formal** terms with all of his father's friends and clients with Kaoru he can loosen up and call him what he likes, even "Shortie".

_Kyouya came back from a meeting with his father's friends. He sighed, talking with them took so much energy it was boring and he had to be formal and pretend to be interested at the same time. _

_Kaoru stared at him as he took another lick at the ice cream in his spoon, "Kyouya?" he grinned. "If you don't eat more you won't grow anymore!"_

_Kyouya turned his gaze to Kaoru, "But you're shorter than me, what does that make you? Shortie."_

36. Because Kyouya is happy to be curvular instead of **straight** when it means he can be with Kaoru.

_Kyouya was not straight. And he knew that. The word gay made him feel quite queer. He preferred Kaoru's word... _

_Curvular. _

37. Because even though Kyouya and Kaoru's personalities may seem **polar**, at least they're not _bi_**polar** about their feelings toward each other.

_"You ever notice how much our personalities differ?" Kaoru asked one day._

_"Yeah." _

_"Well at least we're not bipolar."_

_"Yeah."_

38. Because no matter how much Kaoru loves maple syrup or Kyouya loves his black notebook they know that neither of them is **essential** to life as they are to each other.

_Kyouya and Kaoru were taking a survey. The customers had come up with this survey and wanted all the hosts to take it. One of the questions asked "what would you give up for love?"_

_Kyouya and Kaoru immediately thought of each other and Kyouya wrote down..._

_My black notebook._

_Kaoru wrote down..._

_My maple syrup._

39. Because when Kaoru keeps **shifting** around in his seat Kyouya knows that Kaoru isn't embarrassed about what he and Hikaru "did together last night" he embarrassed about what _they_ did together last night.

_"Is something wrong?" One of the customers ask Kaoru as he shifts around in his seat._

_A glassy gaze goes into Hikaru's eyes as he says the words that make the girls squeal, "He's probably embarrassed about what we did last night."_

_"H-Hikaru! You promised not to tell..." Kaoru whined, but really he was thinking. Not what we did last night Hikaru, what Kyouya and I did._

40. Because Kyouya knows that Kaoru does everything better than Hikaru, he could probably even out seme Hikaru any day Kyouya will let Kaoru have **top** sometimes.

_Kaoru frowned, Hikaru always got most of the attention, because he was the seme. _

_Kyouya just laughed when Kaoru complained to him with this, "You could out seme him any day, just to prove it, I'll let you have top today."_

41. Because Kyouya and Kaoru try to not do things **suspiciously**, but some how someone always ends up thinking they're suspicious in some way.

_Kaoru's finger wrapped around Kyouya's for just a split second as the innocent Hunny runs up to him, "Kyouya, why did you and Kaoru hold hands?"_

42. Because Kaoru doesn't need Kyouya to **sing** him a love song to know that Kyouya loves him anyway.

_"Sing me something Kyouya, a love song maybe?" _

_"I can't sing."_

_"I bet you could, but if you don't want to it's okay, I know you love me anyway."_

43. Because despite the dead silence between Kaoru and Kyouya during Host Club hours there is no need to be **quiet** when they're alone.

_The world with only Kaoru and Kyouya went like this in the Host Club hours._

_..._

_..._

_This was how it went after Host Club hours_

_I love you._

_I love you too._

_How was your day today?_

_It was amazing, because you held my hand today._

_How was yours?_

_It was pretty good._

44. Because that one time when Kaoru fell off the tree from trying to save a kitty and they all thought that he was **dead** Kyouya was the one who cried the most, not out loud, but where it mattered most. In his heart.

_Kaoru came back to school the next day, no longer in the hospital, Hikaru had gone all spazzy and even said that Kaoru was dead yesterday._

_Kaoru looked perfectly fine today, "Did you cry when I was gone?" he asked Kyouya._

_"No," because his heart was the only one that knew he did._

45. Because Kyouya will try Kaoru's favorite form of **tea**, maple syrup **tea**, even if he knows that it's taste bud suicide.

_Kyouya drank Kaoru's tea, indirect kissing was the way to go at during Host Club hours, if someone found out, you could say you got the wrong cup. Kyouya was surprised with the sweetness, but managed to force it down._

_Just how much maple syrup was in this thing?_

46. Because on some days without even trying Kaoru and Kyouya will synchronize the **soaps** they use and after school comment on how good the other person smells then realize they smell the same.

_"You smell good today."_

_"You do too."_

_"You smell like lavenders."_

_"So do you."_

_"I used Lavender Dream yesterday."_

_"So did I."_

_"Maybe that's why."_

47. Because when Renge was putting everything on **film** to try to help the sales of the Host Club, they could see the concern in the Shadow King's eyes as Kaoru tripped and just merely got a scratch.

_Kaoru frowned this was the millionth time they were filming this same part. They had to get it perfect supposedly. He ran down the basketball court again, this time he tripped and there was a small scratch from where he scratched himself with his fingernail when he came down. "I'm okay! It was just a scratch," Kaoru announced._

_But there was no denying the concern in Kyouya's eyes even after he announced it._

48. Because no matter how "**hot**" the customers think the HikaKao act is, Kaoru knows better. The KyouKao that is not even an act is even hotter.

_The Brotherly Love act was being talked about again, and it related to the word "hot" a lot. _

_Kyouya and Kaoru knew better, KyouKao isn't an act. And it's so" hot", it's burning._

49. Because when Hikaru talks about how Kaoru **dreamed** about him last night Kyouya knows otherwise, neither of them slept a wink last night how could Kaoru have been **dreaming**?

_"I'm tired..." Kaoru explains to the customers when he gives a slow response to a question for the 10th time. _

_"It's because he was dreaming about me last night, and it felt like he didn't sleep a wink..." Hikaru stated, staring down at Kaoru._

_Kyouya rolled his eyes, Kaoru slept at his house yesterday, and they didn't feel like the didn't sleep a wink. They **didn't **sleep a wink._

50. Because back when Kyouya assumed Kaoru and Hikaru were for real Kaoru and Kyouya were really **crushing** on each other all that time.

_"I loved you ever since I met you."_

_"Me too."_

_"Then why did we wait so long to confess?"_

* * *

To think that I was going to do 50 one-shots. I already thought that this took an insane amount of thinking. And I thought that it was already turning repetitive. Oh yeah. It was supposed to be, maybe that's why. And yes, I used the word bipolar so I could relate this story to myself some

Oh and now for shameless advertising.

JOIN S H I N E PLEASE! The link is on my profile... You know you want to.

-Shiku


End file.
